A user of a computer system typically interacts with the system using a monitor for displaying information and a keyboard and/or mouse for inputting information. In some cases, it is desirable to allow input via a joystick, Where capturing input indicative of position or movement in one or more rotational dimensions is desirable, a joystick can be used. Unfortunately, whilst joysticks are useful for the purposes for which they are designed, they can be difficult to customize, bulky and non-portable.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus by which one or more dimensions of rotational orientation can be captured in a more convenient, or at least alternative, manner compared to prior art joysticks.